First Year at Hogwatys Snily
by Vax
Summary: Lily and Severus arrive at Hogwarts and get sorted.  First chapter of many to come  hopefully   - The Marauders are not taken in account in this story.   - Lily and Severus met likem described in HP and the Deathly Hallows
1. The Sorting Hat

Lily was breathless. Hogwarts was a hundred times more fantastic than she could've ever imagined.

As soon as she walked the door with Severus and all the other first year students she had her mouth wide-open is astonishment. It was so… well, magical. She glances as a stairway shifted positions and couldn't believe it. And when several students started pointing at the paintings, she was shocked. The paintings where moving. Hundreds of witches, wizards and magical creatures where moving around, changing frames with there fellow paintings. She wouldn't have stopped watching if Professor McGonagall hadn't interrupted her thoughts:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will soon enter the Great Hall and join the other students. But before you can take seat, you will be sorted in your houses. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your own family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, and will spend time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. As the school year goes by, your triumphs will earn points to your house, while anyone who breaks a rule will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each and everyone of you will do their best to help your house in the competition.

We will now enter the Great Hall."

Professor McGonagall lead the first years through the Great Hall's wooden doors.  
>Lily gasped at the sight of the ceiling, an exact replica of how the sky looked outside, tons of stars where shining over their head, as well as a very bright half-moon.<br>Professor McGonagall stood besides a four-legged stool, that had a pointed, black wizard's hat on top of it.  
>Suddenly, a rip opened in the hat, like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:<p>

"So I could look like a regular hat  
>But believe me, I ain't regular at all<br>I'm the hat that great witches and wizards  
>Come for advice to see<br>Which house they will belong in  
>Like you, right now and right here.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor  
>The house of daring and brave<br>Or if you have a ready mind and love learning  
>You may dwell to the house of Ravenclaw<p>

Yet if you are just and loyal  
>To Hufflepuff you surely belong<br>And finally the house of Slytherin  
>Those with ambition, always end there.<p>

So try me on, at the top of your head  
>And I will look inside<br>To find out in which Hogwarts house  
>Your heart truly belongs. Asap!"<p>

The Sorting Hat finished it song and professors and students applauded. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, unrolling a large scroll.

"When I call your name, you take a step forward, sit on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted" – she read the first name on the scroll – "Adler, Christine"

Christine Adler, a rather tall, blonde girl, put on the hat and sit on the stool for about a minute before the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The girl got the Hat off and walked to the Ravenclaw table, which received her with a big applause.

Professor McGonagall immediately called Christine's twin-brother Henry, that was sorted into Hufflepuff. Christine applauded along with the Hufflepuff table, although you could tell they were both pretty sad not to be sorted in the same house.

Lily watched other kids get sorted, Severus standing right next to her. They hadn't talked since they got to Hogwarts, because they hadn't had the time. Severus was very focused on the Sorting as well.

After Henry Adler came Tony Archer, the first addition to the Gryffindor house, that also applauded him. After a few other students, Angelica Cooper was the first one to be sorted into Slytherin, which also received her new member in applause.

Emerson, Lee was also sorted in Slytherin and then Professor McGonagall called "Evans, Lily"

Lily walked to the stool, and got the Hat on. For her surprise, the Hat barely touched her head and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" to the Great Hall. Lily, a little dizzy, walked to the Gryffindor, and sat with her class mates as she watched the rest of the Sorting.

After many other students, finally the time that Lily was waiting. Professor McGonagall called "Snape, Severus".

Severus put on the Sorting Hat. There was a big pause. Lily wished she could know what was going on, but the Sorting Hat took long time before deciding which house to send Severus, almost 5 minutes passed before the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!".

Lily applauded. She knew Gryffindor and Slytherin students rarely got along, but she didn't care. Sev was her friend, and they would never stop caring for each other. She looked for Severus eyes, and smiled at him. He smiled back. He didn't care either. They would be friends forever.


	2. Gryffindor's Tower

"Welcome all of you, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" – said Albus Dumbeldore, silencing the whole Great Hall. – "For those who I meet for the first time, hello! And for those who I've met before, hello again!" –he said as he waved in the general direction of the students – "I'm sure everyone, both student and staff will have a great year. And now, I don't want to bore you anymore. Pip, pip, please eat!" – and he sitted again as the 5 tables' plates where filled with all sorts of delicious, amazing food.

Pork, chicken, beaf, fish, white bread, dark bread, tuna bread. It was so much food Lily didn't even knew were to start. She grabbed a chicken leg and looked at the Slytherin table, where she saw Severus with the same amazement face she though she probably had.

Half through that food-fest, everything disappeared from the plates, just to be immediately replaces with all sorts of desserts, from strawberries and cream (which was, by the way, Lily's favourite) to ice-cream of all the flavours you could imagine, and more.

When everyone was already full of food and happily chattering, except a guy names Raymond Brooks, who was a Gryffindor first year just as Lily, that kept on eating everything that his hand could reach, Dumbledore stood up once again:

"What a great dinner this was. Now, I'm sorry to say we must say goodbye, since classes will be starting early tomorrow. First years, please follow your house prefects to your common room. And to everyone I say, goodnight" – Dumbledore clapped and all the floating candles lowered their light, as the students began to leave the Great Hall.

"First year Gryffindors! First year Gryffindors over here please" – Lily heard a voice calling, and she went over there. "Hello, my name is Katie Kent, and I'm one of Gryffindor's prefects. Are you all here already? Yes? Then follow me please" – Katie started walking out of the Great Hall. Lily and the other first years followed her, they climbed several strairways (thing you had to do real quick, or they changed places) and stopped in front of a painting that showed a fat lady, dressed in a pink silk dress.

"This is the Fat Lady, and she is keeper of the tower of Gryffindor. To be allowed to enter the house common room, you have to say the correct answer to the Fat Lady" – explained Katie. "Passwords change from time to time, but you'll always find the new password in the board inside the common room, so I suggest you check it everyday before leaving. For now the password is Bowtruckle" – she said the last facing the Fat Lady, which, for Lily's surprise, moved and answered:

"Correct! And welcome all of you, first years, I sure hope you all will be a great addition to the house of Gryffindor" – when she finished saying this, the painting moved backwards, leaving an opening in which Katie entered, and they followed.

They were now in a circular room, with a red carpet and gold decorations hanging form the walls. They were red chairs and wooden desk in the room, and a fireplace near one of the seven windows, that had a crackling fire inside.

"This" – said Katie – "is Gryffindor's common room. As you can see, everything is red and golden, because those are the colors that represent the house of Gryffindor. The common room can be used for whatever you want, from doing homework to practice spells or just hang near the fireplace.

And I think that's it from now, you're all probably tired, I know I am! So, boys, you can go to the bedroom on your right; girls, come with me to the bedroom on the left"

Katie walked with Lily and her new roommates, climbed a set of stairs and entered another circular room, smaller than the common room below, but similarly decorated. They were five beds ready for the girls, and each one had one of their trunks at the feet of the bed.

"Goodnight then" – Katie said, going out of the room. When only her head was still inside, she stopped and told them with a wink - "By the way, you should now boys can't get to the girls room, if they try the stairs become a slide and sends them off"

Lily smiled at the thought of a slide, and thought if would be worth it to bring a boy to the room, just to try the slide herself. With this thought, she said goodnight to all her roommates, laid in bed, and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
